


you got a fetish for my love (if i were you i'd do me too)

by 98line



Series: nsfw (not safe for wanderers) [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Kevin wants to be a good boy for Sangyeon and Jacob.





	you got a fetish for my love (if i were you i'd do me too)

**Author's Note:**

> Look. You saw the tags. You clicked anyway. If you haven't seen the tags, I suggest you check them now just in case. But before we jump right into it, you knew what you were getting into when you clicked the link, and if you didn't, you do now, so no excuses. I apologize for nothing. Feel free to leave if this ain't your cup of tea. Stan LOONA and don't read just for the sake of subtweeting me ♡
> 
> Anygays, we're entering 20-bi-teen, so let's buckle up and get ready to make the New Year gay! Happy New Year, loves, hope everyone has a great one, MWAH ♡

“What’s the safeword, baby?”

“Mom.”

“Good boy.” Sangyeon praises, voice gentle and soft, as he slides one hand from Kevin’s cheek to his jaw, cupping his face and kissing him. Kevin, his boyfriend, smiles lovingly at him, practically melting in his hold when Sangyeon circles his arms around his waist, licking into Sangyeon’s mouth and demanding to be kissed. Sangyeon finds the way Kevin pouts when he breaks the kiss adorable, so he relents and presses a quick peck to his lips. “Strip down for me. I wanna see you.”

Kevin’s cheeks redden in embarrassment when Sangyeon’s eyes roam every inch of his naked body as he slides out of the silk robe Jacob picked out for him, letting it slide down his arms and fall on the floor. 

“So, so pretty.” Sangyeon says, pressing a kiss to his neck, lips ghosting on his skin. Kevin visibly shivers. “Such a sweet little angel that you are. _Just for me._ ”

“And for Jacob.”

 _“And for Jacob.”_ Sangyeon repeats after him, reassuringly, caressing Kevin’s cheek lovingly. He slides his hands around his waist, and grabs a fistful of his ass, smiling satisfied by Kevin’s audible gasp. “Wait for me in bed, will you?”

Kevin nods and follows, sitting at the edge of the mattress, folding his hands on his lap. 

“What a good little baby that you are.” Sangyeon coos, running his fingers through Kevin’s hair, and Kevin feels his ears on fire, flustered, looking down at Sangyeon’s feet. Sangyeon never gets enough of showering Kevin with praises and compliments, or of telling him he’s their sweet little angel, or how much they love their baby boy. Kevin loves them so much. He loves the petnames, loves being called theirs, loves having both Sangyeon and Jacob take care of him. Kevin is very lucky to have found two doms, two boyfriends, that he can trust so blindly and so deeply. He doesn’t need them to care of him, but when they’re in bed like this, he wants them to.

“Are you ready to be good for us?”

“Yes.” 

“Good boy.” Jacob praises, brushing Kevin’s hair away from his face and kissing his temple. “Sit back and watch.” 

There’s something so intimate, so sexy, about watching his boyfriends kiss that gets Kevin all hot and bothered just by watching them, balling up his fists politely. Kevin knows he’ll get rewarded for the wait and his good behavior, so he swallows the moan that threatens to scape when Sangyeon gives Jacob’s ass a tight squeeze and does as told. _Sits back and watches._

He wants to join them so bad, he wants their attention and their hands all over him too, but he knows he needs to wait and show them he is their good boy for a reason. Jacob tugs at Sangyeon’s boxers, pulling them down to his knees so Sangyeon can step out of them with tease, before parting his lips open and sucking around the head of Sangyeon’s shaft, eyes so impossibly innocent staring deep into their boyfriend’s eyes Kevin feels weak to his knees. He whines watching Jacob suck him off, slurping and practically choking on Sangyeon’s dick. Kevin wishes that was him in either side of that equation. He loves Jacob’s mouth around his cock as much as he loves Sangyeon’s dick, and he would be happy either way. Choking on Sangyeon’s shaft or having Jacob choke on his.

Sangyeon pulls away, wiping the precum off Jacob’s chin and turning his full attention to Kevin, cock fully hard in between his legs and whimpering, waiting for them. “Oh, baby. Look at you. Already a mess and we haven't even touched you yet. _So needy._ ” 

Jacob holds his chin. “Babe, would you look at him? Our baby made a mess. I bet he could come just from watching us. Would you like that? Coming untouched just from watching?” 

Kevin shakes his head. Jacob gets on his knees before he leans in to press a kiss to Kevin’s neck, pushing Kevin's legs apart and massaging his thighs. He grazes one of his nipples with his teeth while twisting the other. Kevin's hips jump upon Jacob’s touch. Jacob smiles in satisfaction. “Please. I'll be good, I promise.” 

Sangyeon sits in bed besides him, gathering the precum on the head of his dick and smearing it, getting him off slowly. “Tell us how you want it.” 

“Both of you. Together.”

“Are you sure?” Jacob asks with a hint of concern in his voice. It’s the first time in a while that Kevin asks to have both of them fuck him at the same time, and Jacob knows it can be too much for Kevin to take. Sangyeon presses a kiss to his mouth, massaging his shoulders, roaming his hands across his chest. “Are you sure you can take it?”

“Yes. I can take it.”

“Is there anything else you want from us tonight?”

 _“Blindfold me.”_ Kevin asks, voice shaky. Sangyeon and Jacob glare at each other, nodding.

“Lay down on your stomach, will you, angel?”

Kevin obliges right away. Sangyeon and Jacob exchange a silent look; Jacob retrieves a bottle of lube and a blindfold from the nightstand while Sangyeon places a pillow under Kevin’s neck to make sure he’s comfortable before they start. Kevin likes how easy it is for him to submit to them. He stares at the headboard, supporting his weight on his elbows. Someone presses a kiss on the base of his spine, massaging his ass cheeks, rubbing circles on his back; Kevin lets out a deep sigh, sinking further into the mattress. 

“I’m going to blindfold you now, okay? You know your safeword.” Jacob says, voice firm yet soft, as he ties the blindfold around Kevin’s head, soft black fabric covering his eyes. Kevin blinks a few times before closing his eyes, attentive to the sound of his boyfriends moving around their bedroom, their steps and their breathing and nothing else. He feels so vulnerable, blinded and in the dark, but this is the vulnerability that makes his body shake in want, the crave that makes his bones rattle. This is what he wants. “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Kevin turns his head around a few times, testing if the blindfold is securely tied. “It's fine. Thank you.”

“We’re going to get you ready for us now. Take a deep breath and relax. We’ll take good care of you, baby.” Sangyeon assures. Kevin feels shivers running down his spine as Sangyeon proceeds to knead his ass cheeks, grabbing fistfuls of his ass every so often, until Kevin is squirming under him. Sangyeon pushes the first finger, cold and sticky with lube, in and tells him to relax once again after he notices Kevin tensing up, adding a second and third one right after, twisting and scissoring. He pulls out his fingers but Kevin whines at the sudden emptiness. Sangyeon coos at him. “Fuck, baby, you're so tight, can't wait to fuck your tight little ass. You love when we're rough with you, don't you? Our dirty little angel. So greedy.”

Sangyeon fucks him until Kevin is on the edge, begging to come just like this, just from Sangyeon's fingers and Sangyeon indulges him as a reward for being their good boy. Kevin pushes back against Sangyeon's hand ever so slightly, fucking back, and he comes untouched, thrashing in bed and whining when his cock lightly touches the mattress. “You're making a mess, hm? Let me clean that up for you. Stand up.”

He tries to stand up, but the extra pair of hands on his body, teasing his nipples, stroking his cock and everything is too much. His arms give out, but Jacob catches him with a coo. “Oh, my. Would you look at that? Sangyeon just made you come but you're still hard. You're so needy, baby, should I make you come another time before we fuck you? Would you like that?”

He can't even formulate an answer, mind lost in pleasure, so he just moans in response. Kevin can hear them kissing, Jacob's occasional moans mixing with his as he imagines Sangyeon getting him off slowly, spreading lube on Jacob's dick. He moans when Jacob presses the tip against his ass, gently pushing in until he bottoms out; Kevin loves Jacob's cock, the thickness of it and the dizziness that makes him weak on the knees. Jacob wastes no time, setting a quick pace, hitting dead on his prostate and Kevin begs him to go harder, faster, deeper. “Fuck, you’re so pretty. You're taking my cock so well. _My pretty baby._ ”

Kevin is positively wrecked after Jacob fucks him, mouth hanging open as Jacob continues to pound into him, the sound skin slapping against skin echoing across the room. Sangyeon watches them, stroking his cock, waiting patiently. Kevin comes a second time, letting the neediest whine ever as he lets his head fall on top of the pillow. Jacob's thrusts begin to falter, riding out his orgasm before he pulls out, panting against Kevin’s ear. Kevin feels ghost kisses on his skin, feathery touches on his body, hands running up and down his back before being flipped over, laying on his back now. 

The sheets under him are sticky with sweat and come so he just wiggles upwards, kicking the sheets away. Someone places a pillow under his ass, lifting his hips up a little, and readjusts the one under his neck. He can hear them kissing again, panting and moaning, and he feels a tad jealous of them, kissing non-stop while he himself barely got any kisses. Kevin fumbles around, trying to find one of their hands, arm or anything; he wants to hold them, touch them, and have them touch him. He grabs someone’s hand and holds it, guiding it to his mouth, showing he wants to be kissed. 

Sangyeon laughs lightly, holding his chin and sliding his fingers into Kevin's mouth. Kevin sucks, licking around them until they're shiny with saliva. Sangyeon pulls his fingers out to kiss him, tugging and nibbling at Kevin's lower lip. He spreads Kevin's legs open, sucking spots in the inner part of his thighs. Kevin squirms. “Aw, my sweet little baby, you’re being so good to us. Think you can come more times for us, angel?”

_“Please.”_

When Sangyeon fucks into him, Kevin feels all the air being punched out of his lungs. He writhes under Sangyeon’s weight, body overly sensitive and whining, but Sangyeon doesn’t pay him any mind, pushing Kevin’s legs open and settling in between them. He keeps his legs spread open, hands on Kevin’s thighs to keep him still, as Sangyeon fucks him hard and fast. Kevin reaches for him, dragging his hands up and down Sangyeon’s back, urging him to make him come, digging the heel of his foot on the small of Sangyeon’s back to keep him going. Sangyeon kisses him, sweet and soft and gentle, and Kevin is on the edge again. He can feel the warmth of Sangyeon’s come through the condom and that makes him whine.

“Please. Take the blindfold off. I need to- See you. _Please._ ” Kevin asks, breathless. 

Kevin expects his eyes to hurt the moment he opens them due to the brightness of their bedroom, but Sangyeon hovers his palm above Kevin’s eyes to ensure that wouldn’t happen. He blinks several times before pushing Sangyeon’s hand away, trying to sit up against the headboard. Jacob is there too, rubbing circles on his knee, smiling fondly at him. 

“Like what you see?” Jacob asks.

Kevin giggles. “Yes.”

“Do you think you can keep going? We can stop if you want.”

“I want more. I can take it.”

“Tell us your safeword again.”

“Mom.”

“Good.” Sangyeon says, brushing Kevin’s bangs away from his face to kiss him. He leans towards Jacob and whispers something in his ear. Jacob nods in agreement. “Sweetheart, do you think you can stand up? Just for a second.”

Kevin reaches for Jacob’s hand to steady himself before he stands up. He feels a little dizzy, knees weak and arms tired, but Sangyeon presses his chest against his back and whispers, “Shh, it’s okay. I got you.”

Jacob gets rid of the remaining sheets, leaving nothing but the thin cover underneath. He lays on his back, legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. Sangyeon motions for him to sit on Jacob’s lap, aligning Jacob’s cock with Kevin’s ass so he can impale himself on Jacob’s dick. The stretch isn’t as dizzying as the first time, but that doesn’t take away any of the pleasure that comes with Jacob fucking him for the second time. Jacob knows what he likes, how exactly he likes it, so Jacob fucks him hard and slow for short moments before Sangyeon pushes in. Kevin moans loud and long; having both of them fuck him gives him the feeling he needed of being stuffed. Their dicks together, the stretch is so good, but the way each of them moves inside of him is what causes Kevin to arch his back, moans spilling from his mouth without restraint.

_“More.”_

Kevin feels so full, so overwhelmed by the feeling of two cocks overstuffing him, already on the edge by the time Sangyeon starts fucking into him. It’s almost too much for him, Sangyeon and Jacob fucking him at the same time, tip of either of their cocks pressing against his prostate at all times. He lets his head fall upon Sangyeon’s shoulder. “Please. I’m ready.”

“Come for us, baby.”

Sangyeon finishes him off until Kevin is completely spent, whining and whimpering as he milks Kevin through his orgasm. His body goes limp, melting in Sangyeon’s hold as he comes and comes. 

Kevin comes down of his high in Sangyeon’s arms. Sangyeon holds him against his chest, peppering kisses all over his face, whispering sweet words of praise while Jacob reaches for clean bathrobes and runs the bath. There’s something so comforting, so intimate, about being long gone into subspace and feeling so safe and guarded. Sangyeon and Jacob are there with him. 

Sangyeon guides him to the bathroom, where Jacob is waiting for him with a hot bath ready. Kevin hops in for a quick shower with Jacob, letting his boyfriend shampoo his hair and massage his scalp. He sighs as he feels Jacob’s hands on his neck, rubbing at the sore muscle on his neck. “The pillows didn’t work at all, did they? Your neck is really sore.”

“The one under my ass did. My back is fine. Now, the other one under my neck didn’t do much. It hurts a little, but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“We should get that checked. Remind me to set an appointment for you, will you?” Jacob insists. Kevin closes his eyes, enjoying the hot water. “Does anything else hurt? How’s your ass?”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad. Just a little.”

“Hm.” Jacob tsks, turning off the water and then handing Kevin a towel. “You should’ve said something. I’ll put some lotion later. But for now, let’s eat. Sangyeon made you fried rice and I think I’m smelling some fishcakes too.”

They end up eating cramped on the small couch in their living room, Kevin squished in the middle as Jacob and Sangyeon insist on feeding him. Kevin tries to protest, but they pay no mind, insisting on babying him. He is very close to dozing off, their chattering mixed with the sound of the TV on lulling him to sleep, but Sangyeon realizes right before he does fall asleep and that’s their cue to go to sleep. “Oh, baby, you’re so tired. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Sangyeon doesn’t fail to notice how sleepy Kevin is by the way he drags his feet and waddles cutely. Jacob offers him a clean set of pajamas, and once that they’ve all changed, they lay down. Kevin sleeps in the middle, with Sangyeon spooning him from behind while he faces Jacob. He makes sure to get Kevin to lay on his stomach to put some lotion on his ass before they can go to sleep for once, despite Kevin insisting it doesn’t hurt. Sangyeon scrunches his nose at him the way he always does when Kevin does something cute, pouting but not really, as he brushes Kevin’s hair always from his forehead to pepper kisses all over his face until Kevin is giggling shyly, cheeks pink in embarrassment. Jacob presses a last kiss to his temple, pulling up the covers and turning off the lights.

Kevin falls asleep quickly, with Jacob’s fingers on his hair and his head pressed against Sangyeon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), feel free to leave me any feedback you find fitting! Thank you so much for sticking til the end and I'll see you around soon ♡


End file.
